


Dem Untergang geweiht

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Verzweiflung ist allgegenwärtig, Tränen, wohin ich mich auch wende. Gwen brach weinend zusammen, als Arthur fiel. Morgana hat seither nicht mehr gesprochen. Jedes Mitglied des Hofstaats schleppt sich durch den Tag, wie im Traum wandelnd. Allen fehlt die Kraft, auf die Ereignisse zu reagieren ...</i>
</p><p>Etwas abgeänderte Version von  Season 2, Episode 10 "Sweet Dreams"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BFF Challenge "Magic is the key"

Alles, was ich getan habe, war immer nur für ihn. Alles was ich bin, bin ich nur für ihn. Nein. Nicht bin. War. Arthur ist tot, niedergestreckt von der Hand Olafs, von seinem Schwert. Rache für die Entehrung seiner Tochter - unter dem Einfluss von Magie. Doch das weiß Olaf nicht. Niemand weiß es. Außer mir, Gaius und Gwen. Für König Olaf waren seine Taten gerechtfertigt, der Kampf der letzte Ausweg aus der Situation und der Tod des Prinzen die einzige Lösung. Ich habe versagt, Arthur im Stich gelassen und niemals werde ich mir das verzeihen können.  
  
Nicht etwa, weil mit Arthur auch mein Schicksal gestorben ist, meine Bestimmung. Vielmehr ist mit ihm ein Teil von mir gegangen. Die Welt hat alle Farbe verloren, alle Freude ist vergangen. Die Magie, die ich zuvor überall gespürt habe, die mich durchdrang, tief in meine Seele, scheint verschwunden. Der Zauber der Welt ist verstummt. Ich habe meine Magie verloren, meine Macht. Ich werde sie heute zusammen mit Arthur begraben, werde einen wichtigen Teil meines Lebens mit ihm ins Grab legen und gehen. Es gibt nichts mehr, was mich in Camelot hält. Ich kann einfach nicht bleiben, ich ertrage den Schmerz nicht, der mich zerreißt, die Trauer, die ich überall sehe. Arthur ist tatsächlich tot. Doch fassen kann ich es noch immer nicht.  
  
Verzweiflung ist allgegenwärtig, Tränen, wohin ich mich auch wende. Gwen brach weinend zusammen, als Arthur fiel. Morgana hat seither nicht mehr gesprochen. Jedes Mitglied des Hofstaats schleppt sich durch den Tag, wie im Traum wandelnd. Allen fehlt die Kraft, auf die Ereignisse zu reagieren. Vor allem aber fehlt sie Uther. Der König sieht scheinbar keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben. Er hat bisher noch nicht zu den Waffen gegen Olaf gerufen, um den Tod seines Sohnes zu rächen. Etwas, das wir alle erwartet hatten, als Arthur fiel. Stattdessen hält sich der König in Arthurs Gemächern auf, wacht über seinen toten Sohn. So wie ich.  
  
"Sire, ihr braucht etwas Ruhe. Ihr müsst schlafen." Gaius' besorgter Blick gilt nicht nur Uther, seine Worte sind nicht nur an den König gerichtet. Stumm schüttle ich den Kopf.   
  
"Sag mir, Gaius: Wie soll ich Ruhe finden, wenn mein einziger Sohn reglos vor mir liegt? Wie soll ich schlafen, wenn der Anblick eines Schwerts, dass sich in seinen Körper bohrt, das einzige Bild ist, dass ich sehe? Wie soll ich weiterleben, wenn die Zukunft Camelots leblos und kalt in meinen Armen ruht?"  
  
Eine gute Frage. Eine berechtigte Frage. So vieles könnte ich hinzufügen. So vieles, was ich fühle, denke. Ich bin verloren. Wie soll ich jemals Ruhe finden, wenn es meine Schuld ist, dass mein Herr tot ist, die Zukunft Camelots zerstört? Wie soll ich schlafen, wenn ich jedes Mal seinen überraschten, schmerzverzerrten, angstvollen Gesichtsausdruck vor mir sehe, sobald ich die Augen schließe? Wenn sich die erschrockenen, weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt haben? Sein Aufschrei, als das Schwert seinen Körper durchdrang, der letzte Atemzug, der seine Lippen verließ, klingen noch immer in meinen Ohren nach. Für mich gibt es keine Ruhe mehr.  
  
Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich seine Arroganz und Hochnäsigkeit vermissen würde. Die Art, wie er auf mich herabblickt, wenn ich etwas nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt habe oder zu spät gekommen bin. Seine stete Versicherung, dass ich kein Geheimnis vor ihm bewahren könne, weil er mich lesen könne wie ein Buch, wenn das doch so fernab der Wahrheit lag. Oft habe ich mich beschwert, dass ich ihm unzählige Male das Leben gerettet habe und nie ein Wort des Dankes dafür zu hören bekam. Gerne würde ich die Gleichgültigkeit der Welt mir gegenüber hinnehmen, wenn ich ihn nur retten könnte.  
  
Noch immer frage ich mich, wie das hatte passieren können. Ich war mir doch so sicher gewesen, dass Gwen der Schlüssel war, dass sie ihn von diesem schrecklichen Zauber würde befreien können. Der Kampf war nie fair gewesen. Arthurs Augen wanderten ständig zu Lady Vivien, seine Gedanken stoben davon, hin zu romantischen Momenten und heißen Küssen. All sein Training war verloren, im Nebel seiner liebestrunkenen Gedanken.  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Sire."   
  
Gaius' Stimme reißt mich aus meinen schmerzhaften Gedanken.  
  
"Darf ich Merlin mitnehmen?", erkundigt er sich weiter. "Er kann hier nichts mehr tun. Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr seine Dienste noch benötigt, Sire."  
  
"Ich bleibe." Meine Stimme ist rau und tonlos, die Worte so leise, dass ich selbst sie kaum vernehme.  
  
Der König winkt nur ab. Ihm ist alles egal. Ich spüre Gaius' Hand, die meinen Oberarm umfasst.  
  
"Ich bleibe, Gaius!"  
  
"Es gibt nichts, was du hier noch tun könntest", flüstert mir der alte Mann mit besorgter Stimme zu. "Komm, Merlin. Sei vernünftig." Er zieht mich mit sich, fort von Arthur.  
  
"Nein!" Verzweifelt versuche ich, die Energie aufzubringen, um mich von Gaius loszureißen. Mir fehlt die Kraft dazu. "Nein, Arthur!"  
  
"Er braucht dich nicht mehr!" Ein Ruck durchfährt Uther Pendragon und er starrt mich mit blitzenden Augen an. Seine Stimme laut und gewaltig. "Sieh ihn dir an!", brüllt er mich an, springt auf und deutet auf Arthur, der leblos auf seinem Bett liegt. "Sieh ihn dir an! Er braucht niemanden mehr. Er hört niemanden mehr. Er ist tot!! Mein Sohn, mein einziger Sohn ist tot!"  
  
Natürlich hat er Recht und mir fehlen Worte, die ich erwidern könnte. Stumm senke ich den Blick, um seinen blitzenden Augen zu entrinnen. Fast habe ich den Eindruck, dass er weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist und ich kämpfe hart darum, auf meinen Beinen stehen zu bleiben und nicht einfach zu Boden zu gehen.  
  
Es ist Uther, der plötzlich zusammenbricht, neben dem Bett seines Sohnes. Er sinkt in die Knie. Ein Schluchzen dringt aus seiner rauen Kehle.   
  
"Mein Gott, er ist wirklich tot, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ich hebe den Blick und fange Uthers Augen ein, die jetzt frei von allem Hass sind. Nur Verzweiflung kann ich darin noch erkennen. Sie spiegeln meine eigene Verzweiflung wider. Verwirrt richtet Uther den Blick auf Gaius. "Er ist tot", flüstert er beinahe tonlos. "Er kommt nicht zurück, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nein, Sire. Er wird nicht zurückkommen." Gaius Stimme ist leise und einfühlsam. Er lässt von mir ab und geht zum König von Camelot, versucht, ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.   
  
Ein weiterer Ruck geht durch Uthers Körper, sein Kopf zuckt nach oben, seine Augen bohren sich in Gaius'.   
  
"Du kannst ihn retten", flüstert er, voller Überzeugung. "Mir ist egal, was es kostet. Mir ist egal, wie du es anstellst, Gaius. Aber du musst ihn retten. Versprich mir das."   
  
"Sire, es ist zu spät. Ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun. Niemand kann das."  
  
Niemand? Meine Gedanken rasen, überschlagen sich. Gaius ist alt, seine Magie hat er jahrelang nicht genutzt. Aber ich ... Ich bin jung und stark, geübt. Wenn er nichts für Arthur tun kann, heißt das nicht, dass auch mir die Hände gebunden sind und Uther selbst hat soeben darum gebeten, dass man seinen Sohn mit Magie zurückholt.   
  
"Gaius. Du musst ihn zurückholen, um jeden Preis!"  
  
"Sire, vergebt mir. Ich kann wirklich nichts tun. Niemand kann das. Kein Magier hat die Macht, über Leben und Tod. Es tut mir leid, Sire. Aber es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr."   
  
"Nein!" Uthers Schrei hallt durch den Raum. "Nein! Das akzeptiere ich nicht!"  
  
Ich habe genug gehört. Für den Moment achtet Gaius nicht auf mich. Also wende ich mich ab und flüchte.  
  
Durch weite Gänge, an geöffneten Flügeltüren vorbei, geschwungene Treppen hinab, flüchte ich mich in meine Kammer. Die Tür zu Gaius' Gemächern knallt laut gegen die Wand und prescht zurück, schlägt mit einem lang anhaltenden, lauten Knall zurück. Das Geräusch hallt nach, in den leeren Hallen Camelots. Die Stadt ist wie ausgestorben. Das Volk trauert.  
  
Ich raffe zusammen, was ich an Büchern greifen kann und kauere mich in meiner Kammer in eine Ecke, das erste Buch auf meinem Schoß. Fieberhaft blättere ich darin, suche nach Antworten, einer Lösung, dem Zauberspruch, der alles ändern kann, Arthur aus den bitteren Klauen des Todes befreien.   
  
In ebendieser Haltung findet mich Gaius, als er später meine Kammer betritt.   
  
"Merlin."   
  
Ich blicke nur kurz auf und wende mich abermals den Büchern zu, konzentriere mich auf meine Lektüre. 897 Zaubersprüche habe ich schon durchforstet und nicht einer ist dabei, der mir auch nur im Geringsten helfen kann. Nicht einer ist der Richtige.  
  
"Du suchst vergebens, Merlin", beschwört mich Gaius vorsichtig. "Denkst du, ich hätte dir nicht gesagt, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, um Arthur zu retten?"  
  
"Es muss etwas geben, Gaius. Es muss einfach."  
  
"Nein, Merlin. Der Zauber, von dem du sprichst, nach dem du suchst, ist zu mächtig und viel zu gefährlich."  
  
"Aber es gibt ihn!", stelle ich sofort fest. Ich weiß, dass ich zwischen den Zeilen lese und nach Strohhalmen greife, aber ich habe das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu ertrinken und das kleinste bisschen Hoffnung muss mich einfach am Leben halten. Wenn es keinen Zauber gab, der Arthur retten konnte, wozu hatte ich dann meine Magie? Wozu war sie gut, wenn sie mir nicht helfen konnte?  
  
"Nein, Merlin. Das, was du suchst, wirst du nicht finden. Der Tod ist unüberwindbar, sogar für dich. Es gibt wohl Zauber, die Tote laufen lassen, doch sind sie dennoch tot. Nicht mehr die Menschen, die sie vorher waren. Ist es das, was du willst?"  
  
Natürlich nicht. Ich will keinen wandelnden Leichnam, ich will einen lebendigen Arthur. Aber noch kann ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.  
  
"Vielleicht habt Ihr nur noch nicht den richtigen Zauberspruch gefunden."  
  
"Merlin. Du sprichst von schwarzer Magie. Sie hat einen hohen Preis, ist unberechenbar und kann nicht kontrolliert werden. Niemand weiß, was du mit solch einem Zauber bewirken könntest. Du könntest eine ganze Kette von Ereignissen auslösen, die den Fall Camelots zur Folge hat."   
  
"Camelot ist auch ohne mein Zutun dem Untergang geweiht." Meine Stimme zittert.   
  
"Es tut mir leid, Merlin. Glaube mir. Aber gegen den Tod bist selbst du machtlos."  
  
"Nein!" Ich kann es nicht glauben, will es auch nicht.   
  
"Junge. Ich versuche dir ja zu helfen", meint Gaius matt und traurig. "Aber hier gibt es wirklich nichts mehr zu tun. Es ist vorbei. Und nur dieses eine Mal flehe ich dich an, auf mich zu hören. Versuche nicht, Arthur von den Toten zu erwecken. Bitte. Versprich es mir."  
  
Langsam hebe ich den Blick. Alles ist verschwommen und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis mir klar wird, dass ich weine. Zum ersten Mal, seit Arthur fiel. Ich wische die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht und sehe Gaius erneut an.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht, Gaius. Ich kann nicht einfach nichts tun. Ich kann nicht untätig hier sitzen. Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen. Versteht Ihr das denn nicht?"   
  
"Natürlich verstehe ich. Arthur war dir wichtig. Aber er ist tot, Merlin. Wir hatten ihn verloren, als er blind vor Liebe die Arena betrat. Es ist zu spät."  
  
Mir ist klar, dass Gaius nicht versteht, wie ich mich fühle. Wie könnte er? Wie könnte irgendjemand verstehen, wie es mir geht. Außer vielleicht Gwen. Sie teilte meine Gefühle für Arthur. Und er ihre. Zumindest dachte ich das. Offensichtlich lag ich falsch. Und Gwen spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Nicht nur, weil sie den Tod ihrer Liebe nicht überwinden kann, sondern auch, weil sie als einzige versteht, was niemand sonst weiß: Es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte ihr versichert, dass sie ihn retten könnte, doch Arthur hatte sie abgewiesen. Der Zauber war zu stark gewesen.  
  
Wann Gaius mich in seine Arme gezogen hat, ist mir unklar. Mir wird nur langsam bewusst, dass ich noch immer auf dem Boden hocke, der alte Mann neben mir. Ich dränge mich an seine Brust und die Tränen fallen ungehindert wie ein Wasserfall. Nur schleppend wird mir klar, dass er Recht hat. Ich bin machtlos. All die Magie, alles was ich durchgemacht habe, die Einsamkeit, das ewige Gefühl, ein Außenseiter zu sein, alle Versuche, Arthur das Leben zu retten ... und alles war am Ende umsonst. Der Schmerz übermannt mich und meine Gedanken verstummen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich blicke mich vorsichtig um, schlüpfe in die Öffnung und steige hinab in die moderigen Tiefen, die meine letzte Hoffnung beherbergen: Der große Drache. Wenn irgendjemand meine zerschmetterte Hoffnung wiederaufrichten, die Flamme in meinem Herzen erneut zum lodern bringen kann, die Magie in mir wieder zum Leben erwecken, dann er. Ein Wesen der alten Religion, geboren aus der Magie selbst, älter als die Gemäuer der Stadt, vielleicht älter als der Mensch selbst und mit Sicherheit weiser als alles, was mir sonst begegnet ist.  
  
Als ich den düsteren Gang verlasse, blickt er mir bereits entgegen. Grimmig, abschätzig. Auch er weiß, dass ich versagt habe. Natürlich. Wie könnte er es nicht wissen. Nichts scheint in Camelot vor sich zu gehen, ohne dass er davon weiß. Wie das möglich ist, entzieht sich meinem Verständnis. Immerhin ist er eingeschlossen, festgekettet, ein Gefangener Uthers.  
  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe!", rufe ich ihm entgegen.  
  
Eine große, krallenbewährte Klaue winkt gelangweilt ab und er legt seufzend den Kopf auf den Felsen ab, schließt die Augen.  
  
"Aber natürlich brauchst du die", meint er nach einem weiteren, lang gezogenen Seufzen. "Kommst du je aus anderen Gründen zu mir? Immerzu erwartest du Hilfe und wenn ich sie gebe, hörst du doch nicht zu."  
  
"Arthur ist tot", erkläre ich. Unnötigerweise, wie mir klar ist, doch im Moment fällt mir nichts anderes ein.  
  
"Tot ist er fürwahr", gibt der große Drache zurück und sieht mich nun doch wieder an. "Und Camelot ist dem Untergang geweiht. Kein Vater sollte seinen Sohn begraben müssen. Es ist falsch, entgegen der Natur. Uther wird sich davon nicht mehr erholen. Blind vor Hass wird er in Kriege ziehen, die er nicht gewinnen kann. Seine Ritter werden ihr Blut und Leben lassen, für einen Prinzen, den sie nicht mehr retten können, das Volk wird leiden. Und am Ende wird Camelot und das Volk in die Finsternis stürzen, in die Uther sie mit aller Macht hineinzieht."  
  
Wenn seine Worte als Aufmunterung gemeint sind, hat er sie miserabel gewählt. Doch ich bezweifle, dass ihm daran liegt, mir die Last von den Schultern zu nehmen. Immerzu hat er betont, wie wichtig ich bin, wie unsere Schicksale verknüpft sind, Arthurs und meines und hat mit seinen Worten nur die drückende Last gemehrt, die ich jeden Tag mit mir tragen muss. All die Erwartungen, die in mich gesetzt sind. Mühsam reiße ich mich aus meinen Gedanken, werfe sie ab und konzentriere mich auf den Drachen und den Grund meines Besuchs.  
  
"Sag mir: Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, einen Zauber, um Arthur wieder zum Leben zu erwecken?"  
  
"Nein."   
  
"Gaius sagte, es gäbe Zauber, doch seien sie zu gefährlich und ich sollte es gar nicht erst versuchen. Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben."  
  
"Du sprichst von Zaubern, die deine Magie weit übersteigen, junger Magier. Auch du kannst den Tod nicht besiegen. Gaius weiß nicht alles, doch dieses Mal hat er Recht."  
  
"Nein!" Meine Frustration und Trauer entlädt sich in diesem einen Wort, welches von den Wänden der Höhle widerhallt. "Das werde ich nicht akzeptieren."  
  
"Und abermals bittest du um meinen Rat, um ihn zu missachten." Der Drache schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
"Dein Rat hat mir auch beim letzen Mal nicht geholfen!", fauche ich den Drachen wütend an. "Ein Kuss seiner wahren Liebe könne Arthur retten? Das war gelogen. Ich konnte nichts tun! Gwen war machtlos!"  
  
Schallendes Lachen bricht sich an den Wänden, hallt in meinen Ohren.  
  
"Das Dienstmädchen der Hexe? Was hat dich dazu verleitet, sie in Erwägung zu ziehen?"  
  
"Sie liebt Arthur und er erwidert ihre Gefühle. In den letzten Wochen wurde das immer deutlicher!"  
  
"Ah, sie ist das kleinere Übel, das der Prinz sich gesucht hat. Ein Zeitvertreib, mehr nicht. Bist du so blind, junger Magier, dass du die Wahrheit nicht erkennen kannst?"   
  
Verwirrt starre ich den Drachen an. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, versuchen zu ergründen, welche Anzeichen ich verpasst hatte, wo ich falsche Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte, wer Arthur tatsächlich hätte retten können. Doch rasch wird mir klar, dass es egal ist. Ich kann nichts mehr tun und jetzt ist egal, was ich erkenne und bemerke. Es wird Arthur nicht mehr ins Leben zurückrufen. Nichts vermag dies zu tun, wie der Drache mir versichert hat. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wende ich mich ab um zu gehen, mit der bitteren Erkenntnis, dass mich auch meine letzte Hoffnung getrogen hat.  
  
"So leicht gibst du auf, junger Magier? Du willst gehen, ohne eine Antwort auf deine Fragen zu bekommen?"  
  
"Du hast mir bereits geantwortet."   
  
"Du hast die falschen Fragen gestellt."   
  
Ich drehe mich mit einem Ruck um. Wut prescht durch meinen Körper, meine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Zu gerne würde ich ihn schlagen, einen Zauber gegen ihn sprechen, ihn teilhaben lassen, an meiner grenzenlosen Wut, dem Schmerz. Ich hasste den Drachen und seine Rätsel.  
  
"Du willst Arthur aus dem Zustand reißen, in dem er sich befindet. Seinen Tod beenden. Das ist fürwahr unmöglich für dich. Du suchst in der falschen Richtung."  
  
"In welcher Richtung soll ich suchen?", fauche ich den Drachen an, doch meine Wut verraucht rasch. Mir fehlt die Kraft, mich aufzulehnen, Wut aufrecht zu halten, ihm entgegen zu treten.  
  
"In die Vergangenheit, junger Magier. In die Vergangenheit."  
  
Eigentlich will ich antworten, etwas erwidern, doch stattdessen stehe ich nur mit offenem Mund da und versuche zu verstehen.  
  
"Nicht verändern, was passiert ist. Es verhindern ist die Lösung."  
  
"Aber dafür ist es zu spät. Und ich habe versucht, es zu verhindern und versagt."  
  
Der große Drache sieht mich eine ganze Weile schweigend an.  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen", erklärt er schließlich. "Doch nur wenn du mir etwas versprichst."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Halte dich an das, was ich sage. Und egal, was passiert. Dein Verhältnis zu Arthur darf sich nicht verändern."   
  
"Er ist tot!" Meine Stimme überschlägt sich. Hatte mir das Biest überhaupt nicht zugehört? Abermals kocht Wut in mir hoch, über die Ignoranz des Drachen.   
  
"Versprich es", beharrt er anstelle einer Erwiderung.  
  
"Ich ... Ich verspreche es." Verwirrung macht sich breit, überschattet jeden Gedanken. Müdigkeit lastet schwer auf meinem Gemüt und mir wird langsam bewusst, dass Gaius Recht gehabt hatte. Der Schlafmangel rächt sich jetzt mit einem Schlag. Mir kommt es vor, als würde ich neben mir stehen, die Szene nur beobachten, als würden der Drache und ich in einer mir fremden Sprache reden, die ich nicht verstehen kann.  
  
"Das ist wichtig, junger Magier. Versprich nicht leichtfertig, was du nicht halten willst."   
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er damit sagen will, aber in meiner Verzweiflung greife ich zu der einzigen Reaktion, die mir daraufhin einfällt.   
  
"Ich schwöre es dir."  
  
Der Drache nickt zufrieden. Ihm ist offenbar nicht bewusst, dass ich kurz davor stehe, schlafend auf den Boden zu sinken.  
  
"Die Lösung liegt in der Vergangenheit", beginnt er erneut. "Es gilt zu verhindern, dass sich der Tod von Prinz Arthur wiederholt. Ich werde dir einen Zauber geben, mächtiger als alles, was du bisher gelernt und jemals gesehen hast. Doch gehe nicht leichtfertig damit um, junger Magier. Dieser Zauber soll einzig dazu dienen, Arthur zu retten. Setze ihn niemals als Waffe ein, denn du würdest es bitter bereuen."   
  
Kryptische Worte, die noch immer keinen Sinn machen, mich nur noch zusätzlich verwirren. Angestrengt versuche ich, meinen Geist wachzurütteln und seinen Worten zu lauschen, sie aufzunehmen, sie zu verstehen.   
  
"Merlin!"  
  
Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf, richte mich auf. Der Drache beäugt mich mit stechendem Blick und leicht schief gelegtem Kopf.   
  
"Hast du mir zugehört?"  
  
"Tut mir leid", murmele ich betreten und senke den Blick. "Ich bin so müde ..." Meine Lider sind schwer, meine Glieder fühlen sich an, als hätte sie jemand in Blei gegossen. Selbst die Kleidung auf meinem Körper scheint schwerer als eine komplette Rüstung. Abermals schüttle ich den Kopf, verdränge meine Müdigkeit.  
  
"Schlaf, junger Magier. Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, dein Schicksal zu retten. Schlaf."  
  
Seine Stimme ist leise, einlullend und ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren, dass mir sogleich die Augen zufallen.   
  
Wieder sehe ich Arthur vor mir, die letzten Minuten seines Kampfes gegen Olaf, die letzten Atemzüge seines Lebens. Verzweifelt versuche ich, durch die Reihen der Zuschauer zu brechen, und zu Arthur zu gelangen. Ich schreie, rufe, brülle. Jeden erdenklichen Zauber, der mir in den Sinn kommt, um das Gesehehene zu verändern, zu verhindern. Doch nichts passiert. Die Szene spielt sich genauso ab, wie all die male zuvor. Arthurs Blick gleitet zu Lady Vivien, er lächelt ihr zu, sie haucht ihm einen Kuss zu und der verliebte, verzauberte Prinz lässt sein Schwert sinken. Ein Aufschrei lässt mich zusammenzucken, als Olaf einen neuen Angriff startet und die Klinge trifft auf keinen Widerstand. Geführt von starker Hand, gestärkt von Wut, geleitet von Zielstrebigkeit durchdringt die Klinge das Kettenhemd des Prinzen und schneidet tief in sein Fleisch. Blut tritt hervor, Arthur reißt die Augen auf, schreit kurz auf und sackt in die Knie.   
  
Ich kann nichts tun. Ich bin machtlos.  
  
"Merlin." Eine Stimme dringt an meine Ohren. Eine Stimme, die hier nicht hingehört. "Schlaf, junger Magier. Traumlos und tief", flüsternd lockt mich die Stimme fort vom Geschehen und tief in die Dunkelheit.  
  
***  
  
Ich schlage meine Augen auf und richte mich träge auf. Nur langsam wird mir bewusst, dass ich noch immer in der dunklen Gruft liege und der Drache mich mit aufmerksamem Blick beobachtet.  
  
"Warum hast du mich schlafen lassen?", fauche ich ihn an und springe endlich auf. "Gaius hat gewiss nach mir gesucht. Die Beerdigung ..."  
  
"Ich hatte keine Wahl, junger Magier. Du warst zu müde, um deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."  
  
"Aufgabe?", verwirrt blinzle ich und fahre mir durch die strubbeligen Haare. "Welche Aufgabe?"  
  
"Du musst Arthur retten."  
  
"Er ist tot ... Du sagtest ..."  
  
"Deshalb musste ich dich schlafen lassen." Der Drache richtet sich etwas auf. "Du hast mir nicht mehr zugehört."  
  
Ich hole tief Luft. Mir ist klar, dass es wenig Sinn macht, gegen das weise Geschöpf zu argumentieren. Im Moment schien er genug von Rätseln und kryptischen Aussagen zu haben und ich wollte den Moment nutzen, um endlich klare Antworten zu erhalten.  
  
"Wie kann ich ihn retten?"  
  
"Indem du die Zeit zurückdrehst und verhinderst, dass er stirbt. Und diesmal, Merlin, wähle Arthurs wahre Liebe, die ihn von dem Zauber befreien kann."  
  
"Wie soll ich das machen?"  
  
"Denk nach, junger Magier. Es gab schon vor der Dienerin der Hexe einen Menschen, dessen Leben Arthur wichtiger war als sein eigenes. Diese Person ist es, die ihn retten kann."   
  
Ich will nachfragen, was er meint, wer dieser Mensch ist und warum er mir nicht einfach sagen kann, wen ich zu Arthur schicken muss, um ihn zu retten. Ich will fragen, warum ich die Zeit nicht so weit zurückdrehen kann, dass ich den Zauber ganz verhindern kann. Arthur zu retten, bevor er sich überhaupt in diese missliche Lage bringen kann. Doch der Drache gibt mir nicht die Gelegenheit, meine Fragen zu formulieren. Noch ehe ich den Mund öffnen kann, holt er tief Luft und haucht mir heißen Atem entgegen. Die Welt dreht sich und ich falle.  
  
"Du musst gehen, junger Magier. Noch einmal kann ich dir nicht helfen. Diesmal musst du den richtigen Menschen finden, der den Zauber brechen kann. Geh jetzt, ehe es zu spät ist."  
  
Verwirrt blinzle ich.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Geh, Merlin. Dir bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Höre auf deinen eigenen Rat. Befrage dein Herz. Du weißt, wen Arthur liebt. Und Merlin: Vergiss nicht, was ich gesagt habe und welches Versprechen du mir gegeben hast, in deiner dunklen Stunde."  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, drehe ich mich um und laufe zurück. Das Licht des Tages küsst mich warm und liebevoll, als ich die Gruft verlasse. Ich höre Kampflärm und renne in Richtung der Rufe. Mein Herz macht einen Satz und rast in unglaublichem Tempo weiter, als ich Arthur und Olaf in der Arena erblicke, auch wenn Arthur keine gute Figur macht und deutlich ist, dass er verliert. Zumindest ist er am Leben!   
  
Arthur scheint sich plötzlich seiner Lage bewusst zu werden und der alte Kampfgeist kehrt zurück. Geschickt streckt er seinen Gegner nieder, doch dann wendet er sich erneut Lady Vivien zu und strahlt sie an. Abgelenkt bemerkt er den erneuten Angriff nicht und der Morgenstern seines Gegners streckt ihn zu Boden. Es ist der Zufall, der ihm in dieser Runde das Leben rettet, als der Gong ertönt, gerade, als Olaf den tödlichen Schlag vollführen will. Doch ich weiß, dass ihm der Zufall nicht noch einmal rettend zur Hilfe eilen wird. Ich bin der einzige, der Arthur retten kann.   
  
Plötzliche Erkenntnis raubt mir den Atem, als mir klar wird, dass ich die Lösung längst weiß. Dennoch rast mein Herz, als ich das Zelt des Prinzen aufsuche. Ich bin mir nicht absolut sicher, kann nur hoffen. Für alles weitere fehlt mir die Zeit.  
  
"Arthur!"  
  
"Merlin." Der Prinz nickt mir zu, ohne mich zu beachten. "Gib mir mein Schwert."   
  
"Nein."  
  
"Merlin. Mein Schwert. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit."   
  
"Die habe ich auch nicht."   
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, eile ich zu ihm, dränge ihn gegen den Mittelpfosten des Zeltes und presse meine Lippen auf die des Prinzen. Er sträubt sich, versucht mich von sich zu drücken und mein Mut und meine Hoffnung sinken. Gerade, als ich von ihm ablassen will, bereit, jegliche Konsequenz zu erdulden, die meine Tat nach sich ziehen mag, schlingen sich starke Arme um meinen Körper. Arthur presst mich an sich und vertieft den Kuss.   
  
Wie lange wir so im Zelt stehen, weiß ich nicht. Es ist mir auch egal. Ich wünschte, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Wie sehr hatte ich mir diesen Augenblick, einen einzigen Kuss gewünscht, mich nach der Nähe meines Prinzen gesehnt. Doch mir ist klar, dass es meinen Tod bedeutet, würde uns jemand so sehen und schweren Herzens löse ich mich von Arthur.  
  
Arthurs Hand löst sich aus meinem Nacken und zwei Atemzüge lang, blickt er mir völlig verzaubert in die Augen. Dann ändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Schmerz zeigt sich deutlich auf seinen Zügen, seine Körperhaltung verändert sich und stöhnend krümmt sich Arthur zusammen, greift sich an die gebrochenen Rippen, holt vorsichtig Luft. Keuchend und verwirrt sieht er sich um.   
  
"Was ... Was mache ich hier?", bringt er schließlich hervor.   
  
"Du bist mitten in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod", gebe ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme zurück. "Und du verlierst."  
  
"Aber ..."   
  
"Zeit ist knapp", flüstere ich und weiche einen winzigen Schritt zurück. "Arthur. Du musst gewinnen, hörst du? Du darfst nicht sterben."


	3. Epilog

Jene Ereignisse liegen weit hinter uns, in der Vergangenheit. In Vergessenheit geraten, bei den meisten Menschen, die daran beteiligt waren. Abgeschlossen. Nicht für mich.  
  
Erst jetzt, da Arthur den Kampf überlebt hat, ohne Olaf zu töten, erst, nachdem er mit Weisheit, die seinem Alter so gar nicht entspricht verkündet hat, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg ist und die Ereignisse hinter uns liegen, wird mir bewusst, was ich dem Drachen versprochen habe.  
  
Mein Verhältnis zu Arthur darf sich nicht ändern. Das habe ich ihm geschworen. Wie ich diesen Schwur halten soll, ist mir unklar. Wie soll ich es schaffen, in Arthur nur den eingebildeten Prinzen zu sehen, nachdem ich seine Lippen gekostet habe? Wie soll ich mich von ihm herumstoßen lassen, wenn ich jetzt doch weiß, was er für mich empfindet? Wie soll ich neben ihm gehen können, ohne ihn berühren zu wollen?   
  
Nur langsam wird mir klar, dass mir die schwierigste Prüfung in meinem Leben noch bevorsteht und was mein Schicksal wirklich von mir verlangt, welche Verantwortung tatsächlich auf meinen Schultern lastet. Untätig werde ich mitansehen müssen, wie sich Arthur in die Arme einer Frau begibt, mit ihr eine Familie gründet und niemals werde ich mehr sein, als nur der Diener, den er nicht zu schätzen weiß.   
  
Denn wie mir scheint, kann sich Arthur nicht an unseren Kuss erinnern.  
  
Vielleicht will er es auch einfach nicht.  
 **  
**

**ENDE**


End file.
